Refillable bottles are already on the market, in which the body is equipped with a valve for filling the container which is arranged to allow a product source to be brought into communication with said container in order to fill said container.
EP-2 708 286 describes such a refillable bottle, in which the valve comprises a conduit for communication between the source and the container, said conduit having a seat which is equipped with a flap valve which is movable relative to said seat between a sealed closed position and an open position of said conduit under the effect of gravity, which is caused by positioning the bottle in an upright position and in an upside-down position respectively.
This solution is not entirely satisfactory in that the conduit of the valve discharges into the container by means of a passage which, since it is formed at the interface between the flap valve and the seat, is of small dimensions and is symmetrical. This results in product possibly being retained in the passage by capillary action, which means that is not certain that the flow will start under the effect of gravity while the bottle is being filled, in particular requiring said bottle to be shaken after it has been turned upside down.